Porcelain Dolls
by XxHDMxX
Summary: I'm baaack dun dun DUN Well tis the season and the pyro isn't in the best of spirits. Will something complicate something in past history? Find out...


Porcelain Dolls

Chapter One

_Introduction to a Scrooge_

Okay, I am back and better than ever...hears Hess Christmas jingle --; okay um yeah here it goes...

* * *

Why must Christmas be so...repellant? It's just a cover up for humans to make measly money to put them in a stable state of mind. The 'Love and good cheer' is to guilt trip sympathetic saps to give money to organizations that will not even give it to the cause. Basically it's all a scam to con one another but won't get caught. 

Religious humans say Christmas is to celebrate a god's birthday. Why would a god even bother with humans let alone become one? It's not like humans are even that important; they're thorns ripping through one another. I hear of this Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and New Years aswell. Again, it's another excuse to feel important just because you have your own frickin holiday dedicated to your people. It's just something to shove in other people's faces. So why celebrate?

My so called friends are gathering at Genkai's abode to celebrate the holidays. They even thought to be considerate and give me a written invitation. Kurama gave it to me and just gave a coy smile. I was tempted to rip it in front of him but declined the thought and went on my way. Why should I present myself to people who I resent and they resent me? I don't see how that it makes another feel any better. I think that they want me to be more 'human like' or 'kind'. I scoff at the thought.

I do not think that I, a Jaganshi, should associate myself with anyone to benefit their own life. The detective acts like a punkass but just does it for attention. The idiot is well just that, a stupid ugly primate with a 90 IQ. The girl Keiko is as fake as faux fur. Botan...don't even get me started on that pansy. Kurama cannot be trusted, no matter how many times he saved my hide. Why do I bother coming?

_Then again...Yukina will be there..._

* * *

I can see her; she's praying beside her bed with a blue candle burning slightly. I find myself gazing at the candle like a moth attracted to a burning light. I want to get closer to the candle, near the warmth. I try to reach for it but the wind whips across my bare hands and a shelter them inside my cloak. Not that I'm cold because I'm a pyro, I just don't want them to be seen. I always had an acute paranoia of being seen that I don't let any of my limbs hang freely to be seen by unknown enemies. Why do I think about these things at the most randomness times? 

I can see that she has her eyes close, ever so concentrated on the prayers in her own language. I can read her lips quite well; she's praying to the ice gods to watch over any Koorime kin. I let out a low growl at the thought of the Koorime bitches; they do not have the honour to be prayed by the innocence I call sister.

I take out the invitation and scan it over. It took me awhile to get used to reading Japanese, it's a bit more complicated then youkai calligraphy with more phrases. From what I hear from Yusuke, English is much more difficult to master the reading, writing, and pronouncing. I wonder why humans do not have a worldly way of communicating as most common clans of youkai do.

Kurama says some pictures like a stick figure walking indicates to everyone that it's a pedestrian area without using words. I scowl at that thought, even if you have 'universal messages' you should still know the frickin language. Why do you have to go out of your way to make someone who's foreign more like home? They left the comforts of their home for something and it's their duty to learn the language and customs they move. Why can't humans think like that? I'm going off subject again, I have to stop this or I will not get anything done.

Anyway, getting off topic, I read the following words:

'Dear Hiei,

We invite you to enjoy the festivities of the holidays by inviting you to Genkai's on December 24, Christmas Eve, at 7 p.m. You must call Kurama (567-872-3645) or Yusuke (567-902-5347) to tell us if you're not coming. Please join us!

Everyone'

I am tempted to not go...I'm even more tempted not to even call about me not going. Besides the fact I do not know how to use a so-called 'telephone', I do not see why I should waste my time on declining. Would they see I didn't want to come if I didn't show up? I twiddle the card between my fingers and muse over my decision. If I don't come, the idiot would be all over Yukina like fungus on a log. If I do come, I will probably endure stupid socializing activities.

I shuffled through my pockets to find a Makai coin. There is the symbol of power on one side and the symbol of demon on the other. "Power I go; Demon I don't..." I muttered to myself. I flipped it in the air, I had no control over this now. Fayte hanged in the balance of me being sane or insane.

_My fucking luck...I get Power..._

* * *

I jumped from streetlight to stoplight in a blink of an eye to find myself outside Kurama's house. It has blinking lights all over the front like other houses I have passed on the way. I even saw one house with a giant balloon of a fat red man on the lawn. I guess humans worshiped a fat old god around this time of year. I subconsciously walk toward the side of the house to the window but then realize that his mother wants to see me for some reason. 

I let out a sigh and walk toward the front door and pushed the button on the side. I jumped to hear the bell-like sound but remembered it does that. The mother opens the door and gave me a smile like usual. "Hiei-san! A pleasure to have you here!" she exclaimed, "Please come in, it's freezing out there!"

The house had a alluring smell of baked goods, holly, and pine. I saw a tree with some coloured balls and lights and red stockings with the names of everyone written in gold. There is a green whip-like pine wrapped around the banister leading toward the second floor of the house. It too has coloured lights blinking in a rhythmic pattern. There is some sort of a white creature made up of three white balls all over the house. Something about it sends a shiver down my spine...I think it's the carrot nose.

Kurama comes down with a cheery smile across his face. "Hello Hiei, have you come about the party?" he asked with a bit of sneakiness. He knows full well I wouldn't decline because of Yukina and thinks I'm wrapped around his kitsune finger. "Well for his information I am only coming because fayte wanted me to..." I scowled but the smile on him just grew. "Well, Hiei, I'm sure everyone will be pleased about your arrival. So I will see you tomorrow at seven, ne?" he gleamed. I just give a nod and go for the door. "Hiei, would you like to stay for dinner?" I hear the kitsune call behind me. "I will decline that offer, good night..." I replied and in a blink of an eye I disappeared into the winter's eve.

* * *

_Porcelain Dolls_

_You are a porcelain doll_

_Always painted just right_

_Looking so pretty and clean_

_Not a spot on your dress_

_Nothing on you is imperfect_

_But as fragile as glass_

_You shatter in a second_

_Under any pressure_

_In any jam you shatter_

_Without fail you break_

_You may be pretty_

_Yet you are so fake_

_How can you handle_

_The life we live in _

_Only as a porcelain doll_

* * *

Okay, he goes off on a rant about stupid things for a reason...yes there IS a method to my madness. He doesn't comprehend human customs so he judges them every moment. I do the same thing, go off topic on a rant so do not complain about that one. Other than that, review! More will come... 


End file.
